Laik
this pup is by Aurychase Laik is a fox-dog cub. he will be an official member of the Paw Patrol as Space-cub. has fur shorter of the usual foxes, but is still soft. the fur is orange and not completely red. the whole tail, chest, stomach, legs and muzzle are white He is very sweet and cute. is a cuddly that he would never do harm.It is really friendly and cordial. He takes very well to Chase and all the members of the Paw Patrol. He has very much confidence in them and devotion (in particular on Ryder). now that is in Paw Patrol is believed a normal puppy. He knows he is a fox, but uses her skills in different missions and nothing else. * soon more Equipment: his suit is completely white like a spacesuit. covering the whole body.It has a helmet with a visor. the suit is padded and has special shoes. shoes can give you the ability to hold on to the ground and walls, in fact, they have the suckers. the helmet can cover the entire face and become a helmet and oxygen also has a headset inside. in the helmet also it has a laser and a flashlight. instead in pup-pack has completely white ..: * an auger * a parachute * a grab things * a rocket built * a camcorder / camera (everyone wants to take pictures in space XD) vehicle: * pup-house: the pup-house is modern in style. The entrance is flattened and enter hrough what should be the glass of the vehicle, but narrower.It has a kind of roof blue that acts as an entrance to when it falls from the chute. the kennel is white and blue with planets outside orange with blue rings.also it has the 12 written in silver. the interior is completely white. * Vehicle earth: It is his vehicle in earthly form.It serves to move on the ground. its shape is similar to enterprise, but is higher and the interior consists of a single large room for the driver and an extra seat. outside there are signs of the same kennel. the canopy is flattened and has a compartment that extra widens. a rocket or warp nacelles that are the engines for moving. these are blue and silver. the light they emit is blue. also 3 huge wheels for spostansi. the entrance of the kennel is now a huge picture window or window very resistant. also there is 2 counters that acts in another version of the vehicle * Vehicle Space: when it becomes spacecraft, the doors open and they go out of the wings to jet blue. the wheels and their support retreat * Vehicle landing: to land the vehicle retreats the wings. Also check under the vehicle there is a blue compartment with a sort of entry, the entry check a ladder. meanwhile they fall below this compartment of the supports argent which allow the vehicle to lean on a stranger how the vehicle works (soon the image): * black button: extract and retract with the television camera * crank-shaped orange paw: to increase the speed and ralletare * small green button: Switch * Small yellow button: off * Flying Black: to turn right and left * crank-bone blue: to raise or lower the head of the vehicle * crank bone red: to lower or rise vertically and not moving * crank-bone silver: need to move forward or backward * button big blue: for the version space * big green button: for the land version * big yellow button: for version kennel * big red button: for version landing * small blue button: to shoot the laser * small purple button: to open the roof * small pink button: to close the roof thinking soon * he don't like be a wild animal * he is the yougest member of Paw Patrol * is the first pup that isn't a dog in the Paw Patrol * he is a big friend of Annie and he feel her as a big sis * he is a fox-dog * in crack ships, he is a couple with Gizmo other soon.. how is this pup? very good good ok not much good bad Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Cubs Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Male Category:Pup Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Present gen Category:First gen Category:Protagonist Category:Animals